1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly to a fish trap system that provides an electronically and remotely controlled fish trap system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Gargoor is a traditional fishing tool used in Kuwait and other Gulf Countries. A Gargoor is simply a coned gate fish trap made from chicken wire. However, when placing the Gargoor underwater, the fisherman will not be able to know what type of fish he caught, or if the trap caught any fish at all, until he pulls the fish trap out of the water. Moreover, he doesn't have a choice or control over what the fish trap catches. Modifications to the Gargoor should be made to remedy these drawbacks.
Thus, a fish trap system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.